


Barista Boy and Coffee Fae

by AnotherMusicalDork



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: College AU, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, this is pretty much just the origins for my ask blog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 07:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14732252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherMusicalDork/pseuds/AnotherMusicalDork
Summary: After John Laurens serves a man an americano with ten shots of espresso, the man later finds him and thanks him. Alexander Hamilton and John become very close.





	Barista Boy and Coffee Fae

"BARISTA BOY!" John froze and looked up. There, a bit down the road, was Alexander, also known in his Starbucks as "The Coffee Fae". ("Surly he's not human!" His coworker, Lafayette, had sputtered. "Nobody could drink that much espresso and still look exhausted!") Alexander stood there, waving frantically. "You helped me pass my final!" He announced. Lafayette had to be right: he couldn't be human. Regardless, John smiled.

"I'm surprised you didn't have a heart attack," he chuckled as he walked over. He looked like he was starting to grow some peach fuzz. "It's nice to see you without a murderous look in your eyes, Alexander." He beamed.

"You remembered my name!" His face positively lit up.

"How could I not? Your order was ridiculous." Alexander shrugged.

"I've had stronger," he said nonchalantly. Christ, was his blood 25% caffeine? What ELSE did he drink that was worse? "Anyway, I've gotta repay you, I got a 98 on my physics exam." John gaped.

"Most people just barely pass! Getting a C is godlike and you got an A?" He ran his hands through his hair and propped a hand on his hip. "Dude, my coworker is not going to believe me if I tell him I met you again, can I get your number?"

"Are you coming onto me, Barista Boy?" He smirked, pulled his phone from his pocket. John blushed.

"Wh-What?" Alex's smirk widened. Heh. Cute.

"Well, anyway: my number," he immediately diverted the conversation. He recited the number to John, who then gave him his number.

•••

John side eyed Alex, who was spinning a highlighter in his hand. He was so focused. And John was so distracted. They sat in the library—this semester, they shared a class, so they decided to study together. John had a pen in his hand and a notebook in front of him, but he had ceased to make notes. Ever since he'd called out to him on that street, John had developed something of a crush on Alexander. Then, they became friends. Months had passed and they spent almost every day together. Everyday, John's little crush had grown into something more, bit by bit. John sat in that library, stared at Alex from the corner of his eye.

His eyes flickered across the pages, his passion for his work flourished in moments like this. His eyes sparkled, he was silently mouthing the words he skimmed over, his lips pursed at confusing lines, his eyebrows furrowed at the graph in his textbook. John felt what one might call admiration for the man in moments like this. Alex suddenly dropped the highlighter, grabbed a pen, and scrawled something in his notebook. He pushed the notebook over to John, who peered at the ink.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer."

John's face lit up like a stoplight and he couldn't tell if he wanted to laugh or shrink away in shame. His brain quickly came up with an excuse. He tugged the paper a bit closer and wrote a note back saying he didn't understand a certain part and was debating wether to ask or not, Alex had looked so focused. Alex snickered and helped him quietly, whispered advice to him.

Meanwhile, John's internal monologue was basically an hour long loop of "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" He couldn't make out what Alexander was even saying. A realization had slapped John right across the face.

He had fallen in love with Alexander Hamilton.

"You get it now?" He murmured to John.

"Yeah, thanks," he whispered back and snapped his head back to his own notes.

•••

The summer break was over and Alexander was nearly vibrating with excitement. He'd get to see John again! He'd missed him so much, oh god, he'd never missed anybody like he missed John before in his entire life! And he was determined to articulate that to the man. He'd been so oblivious, how could he not have realized sooner?

A sudden wave of anxiety washed over him. What if he'd been reading the situation wrong. What if John didn't feel the same way? What if he made a fool of himself? He fiddled with the end of his ponytail. Alex supposed he'd just have to take that chance. He couldn't just not do anything, he couldn't just wait around to see if John would ask him. He paced in his room with his phone in his hand.

The Coffee Fae: Hey where's ur dorm this year

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me at alexandjohn-answer.tumblr.com !


End file.
